That's the Plan
by BG-13
Summary: Just a little oneshot of the possible interaction between Emma and Regina when they finally meet back up. It's mainly based on the latest promo of Emma asking Regina to save her. NOW a series of one-shots. Either from Emma or Regina's perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

The magic that buzzed and flowed through the air of Camelot was staggering. Regina could feel it clinging to her skin, seeping into her bones. It was exhilarating, but unsettling all the same. The former Queen, however, wasn't about to complain. Magic meant protection.

Protection from what? Regina wasn't sure, but she wasn't about to take any chances.

The Charmings had brought a parade of people in an effort to find Merlin. Snow and David were at odds, both having very different ideas on how to go about saving their daughter. Regina would have thrown a fireball at the bickering couple if the very fact that they were fighting hadn't been so surreal. It was about time the shepherd stood up to his wife, Regina silently mused.

But she didn't have time, nor did she have the patience, to babysit the two idiots and their troop. She had a debt to repay, a Savior to find. So without waiting for a response she'd suggesting splitting up and then meeting back at their makeshift campsite at dusk.

That's how she'd found herself trudging through the unfamiliar forest, her brow furrowed in concentration and her lips set in a thin, displeased line.

"You've got your scary face on."

The voice startled her to a stop, but she couldn't help but feel relief as the words and the voice fully registered. "You would know, wouldn't you, Miss Swan?" After all, she had been on the receiving end of the mayor's lethal glares for years now.

The brunette turned to face the blonde, finding her leaning against a tree a couple yards away. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, having only the now comatose imp to compare, but this... was almost underwhelming. At first glance, at least. At first, Emma seemed almost...normal, dressed in a mossy grey hooded robe, but relatively normal.

But upon closer inspection, Regina could see the differences. Once wild and wavy golden hair now seemed lifeless and flat and lacked it's usual shine, more the color of straw than the sun. Emma's face was close to gaunt, skin starting to stretch over bone. Her entire demeanor had shifted, no longer natural and relaxed, but seemingly eternally tense.

"You seem unimpressed." Her voice was rougher, drained.

"I was expecting..."

"Something like Gold." There was a hint of a smirk on her face, a gleam in emerald green eyes that was still completely and utterly Emma. It put Regina at ease.

"I suppose I was."

It was a small shift, but the regal brunette watched as those green eyes flickered toward her black blazer. There was a flash of something in those eyes. "You have my-" She caught herself. "-the dagger."

It wasn't a question, and Regina wanted to believe she'd imagined the Emma's lips curled slightly, the way her very aura seemed to change. She could feel something reaching out toward her, bits of the ex-sheriff's magic mixed with something dark and suffocating, like tar.

She did indeed have the dagger. She hadn't expected to just stumble across Emma so easily.

The Dark One took several steps forward toward the other woman, Regina forcing herself to hold her ground. She was a Queen, she didn't cower. Emma stopped an arm's length away from the shorter woman, and Regina met her unnerving gaze and could now make out the shifting darkness creeping, swirling and clinging just beneath the surface.

It was a battle of wills, until finally Emma blinked, once, twice, and her expression and posture softened, and she walked passed her ex-rival. "Probably for the best," she muttered, so quietly that Regina wasn't sure she was supposed to hear. A little louder she added, "You're the only one I trust not to do something completely stupid with it." She looked back over her shoulder. "Perhaps Henry too," she continued thoughtfully.

The tan skinned sorceress couldn't hold back the unladylike snort as the tension broke between them. "I'm not sure that was a compliment considering my competition."

"Take it as you wish," Emma replied, turning so that her whole body face her companion once more, looking a little amused.

Brown eyes observed the blonde, mind still reeling from the glimpse of darkness she'd seen and felt. "How are you? Really."

The change was instant as the worn looking woman sobered. "As well as expected." Regina went to say something but Emma unknowingly cut her off. "It's terrifying, the things going on in my head. I'm surprised Gold was as civil as he was."

The older woman's gut churned in what could only be guilt. The taller of the two sensed this. "Don't."

Chocolate orbs looked back up at the grey clad woman.

"I know that look."

"Can I at least apologize?"

Emma shrugged. "Nothing to apologize for. I made the choice to save you and the town, and I'd do it again."

Of course she would, Regina thought. The least idiotic of the Charming clan had a habit of putting everyone else's happiness on a pedestal while her own fell by the wayside. It wasn't fair. The infuriating woman deserved her own happiness too, she'd more than earned it.

"You've certainly done a number on yourself this time, Emma."

The Dark One didn't respond at first, searching Regina's eyes, her head tilted a fraction, gaze flickering briefly to where Regina still had the dagger. Onyx eyes watched.

The magic was stronger this time, starting to grasp at Regina herself, and the dark haired Queen pushed back with her own. Emma visibly recoiled at the resistance, and shook her head. Regina had no more than blinked and Emma was further away, clinging to the trunk of a tree to keep herself upright, her mouth set in a thin grimace.

"I'm sorry." She could feel the dagger resting within her grasp, complete control, and the only obstacle was the woman currently in possession of it.

The dark entity sharing her body didn't appreciate that.

Emma wasn't in complete control, as Regina and the Charmings had feared. But she was still fighting, clinging to the light. That would have to suffice for now until they could find Merlin.

"Your parents are bent on tearing the entirety of Camelot apart in order to help you," Regina tried.

"Trying to find another egg to curse?" As soon as the words escaped both women stiffened, and the blonde quickly covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that.

"The Handless Wonder is also doing what he can. I must say, his dedication is admirable. If only his temper wasn't so foul," she stated, trying once more to find an angle to approach with, while also venting her frustrations about Hook's constant yelling at her about her attempts at finding Emma. "They're all worried and doing what they can. Our son is helping Belle find something about the Dark One mythos, seeing as we can't just ask Rumpelstiltskin."

"Henry..." The former Savior smiled genuinely at the mention of the boy. Her eyes then found Regina's. "What about you?"

Regina rolled her eyes halfheartedly. "Obviously, Miss Swan, I'm attempting to help."

Green eyes studied the other woman, seemingly peering into her soul with their intense gaze. "You have my back," she answered, without a single doubt.

"Well, as much as I loathe to admit it, you've had mine in the past. And I...owe you... a lot." It pained the brunette to admit that she owed anybody anything. But her and Emma had formed a mutual friendship, and Emma had done a lot for her not counting the recent sacrifice.

Emma nodded. "I saved you," she said grimly. "Now you need to save me."

"That was always the plan, Miss Swan."

* * *

 _ **So this is my first Once Upon a Time anything so...the characters may not be as... them as they should be but I think I did well. This is BFF Swan Queen but if you choose to take it as maybe romance then that's fine too. Any scene with them is full of subtext anyway. Anyone else excited for Season 5?**_

 ** _Reviews are needed to keep any writer motivated._**

 ** _I'm Out! Peace!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina plopped down onto the chaise in her parlor. She briefly spared a thought of what her mother would've said about such unladylike bahavior but scoffed it away. She was exhausted, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Between the memory loss (again) and Emma and her insane sister and trying to fill in as Savior it was a miracle she hadn't lost what was left of her sanity.

The most frustrating part was she didn't know how to go about any of it. Her conversation with Emma at the docks with Henry a few days ago played out in her mind.

 _Get away from my son._

The new Dark One had raised a pale brow, as if to say, 'so we're back to that, are we?' Other than that her expression had remained controlled, blank, apathetic. The person dressed in black leather wasn't Emma. So yes, Henry was Regina's son until his other mother resurfaced.

The former Queen had been racking her brain for any kind of solution, to figure out what had gone so horribly wrong in Camelot. Who had hurt Emma so badly that the only comfort she could find was within the embrace of the Darkness?

"Penny for your thoughts, you Majesty?"

Regina tensed, all her thoughts crashing to a halt before looking over to the love-seat opposite her. There sat the Dark One, a glass of brown amber liquid in her hand, most likely some of Regina's famous apple cider, one black clad leg crossed over the other as she reclined casually against the back of the small couch. Their positions almost reminded Regina of their first conversation, when Emma had first come to town.

After a moment, and the Mayor still having not replied, the dark entity tapped the rim of her glass with a talon in displeasure.

Finally, Regina relented with a sigh. "What do you want, Swan?" she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her posture revealed just how tired she really was, body slumped forward and sitting on the edge of her seat, chocolate eyes not even bothering to meet Emma's gaze.

"I was curious to see if the new 'Savior' was any closer to breaking my curse." The word Savior was said with a disgusted curl of pale pink lips, as if the very word was something vile. The royal could only guess why.

"You know I'm not. So tell me why you're really here."

There was a slight twitch of those thin lips as the platinum blonde finished off the cider before waving her hand and having the glass refilled. "This cider really is the best in all the lands," the taller of the two stated, ignoring Regina's demand.

The brunette wasn't in the mood for games, and there was only so much she could take of the new Dark One in one day. She wasn't going to be toyed with by yet another Dark One. So with purpose, she stood from her seat and started toward the door that led out into the hall. The other woman wasn't finished, however, and appeared in front of her host, leaning against the door frame, seeming to tower over Regina even though she was only taller by a few inches.

"Swan."

"Mills," came the completely dry reply.

The mayor's fists clenched. "Step aside."

The entity parading around as Emma tilted her head to one side, dark green eyes studying the other woman, raking over and searching. "Is the pressure to much, Madame Mayor?" She took a step forward, forcing Regina to back up out of necessity. "Did suppressing an entire population not prepare you for leading a ragtag team of misfits? Can you not handle leading them now that you actually care about letting them down?" Her eyes bore into the shorter woman's.

"Miss Swan-"

"It's laughable, your attempts at rallying them behind you," the Dark One pressed on. "You've worked so hard to redeem yourself, that's true enough. Snow White and her Prince may have even placed their obnoxious _hope_ in you. But we both know you won't succeed."

Regina's back hit the bookshelf and she made a small noise of discomfort, but her eyes never backed down from Emma's gaze.

"You've gone soft, your Majesty." A alabaster hand reached up and the back brushed against a tan cheek like it had Snow's a few days ago, when everyone had first came back to Storybrooke. Taloned fingers then gripped Regina's chin tightly.

Regina's obsidian eyes glared back, and she had to restrain her magic to keep from lashing out. Angering the most powerful dark monster was not a good idea. "If you're going to kill me, you best get it over with, dear."

Green eyes blinked, and for a second it seemed almost Emma-like. "Now, why would I do that?" she wondered aloud, her voice a rasping whisper. "After all, you're my only friend."

The Queen's body froze just as the taller of the two stepped back and released her. "I suggest, Regina, that if you want people to start seeing you as a Savior you need to step up and do what needs to be done." Again, the former villain thought she saw the other witch's expression soften a fraction. "Tell the kid I said hi."

And then Emma was gone in a blue-grey puff of smoke.

* * *

 ** _I have got to stop lying when it comes to my one-shot stuff. I really only mean to do one and then I just love it so much and keep coming up with ideas. Again, this is platonic (with subtext) like in the show. But you can read deeper into it if your shipper hearts can't help it. I've decided that I might do one of these as a prediction/reaction to the promo for the upcoming episode. At least for the Dark Swan part of the season._**

 ** _Did anyone else get chills from Emma as the Dark Swan? And what was with the creepy face touching she did to Snow? I couldn't leave that bit out._**

 ** _I can't wait for Sunday._**

 ** _I'm out! Peace!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Regina?"

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"I don't think I ever apologized."

"For what?"

"When I first came to town I asked if you loved Henry."

"I remember."

"I'm sorry I thought you were lying."

"You-"

"I wanted to believe the worst, I wanted a reason to stay. So I made myself believe you were lying. I couldn't have been more wrong."

"...Thank you, Miss Swan."

The two women sat together in silence after that, both reflecting on how much things had changed. Four years ago Regina had never thought that she'd actually be able to tolerate and rely on Snow White, or that her daughter would be the greatest and most loyal friend she'd ever had. Especially after having tried to kill the blonde numerous times.

"Emma...?"

"Hmm?"

Regina twisted her hands together.

"I'm sorry, for what I did to Graham."

Emma took a deep breath through her nose. She'd had her suspicions about that. But they'd never actually been confirmed, unless you actually considered Henry's ramblings on the subject.

Emma never thought she'd have a family. She never thought she'd have friends. She'd certainly never thought Regina would be one of them. The Savior tossed the Mayor an apple she'd picked from the former Queen's tree.

"I forgive you."

* * *

 _ **This has actually been in my head for a very long time. I always wondered about that moment in the first episode, when Emma asked Regina if she actually loved Henry. They played it like she was lying, but we've come to know since then, even in the very next episode, that that wasnt the case. And I sort of added the Graham thing because I figured why not. Truth be told, I sometimes forget that Graham was even on the show. Oh well.**_

 _ **There really wasnt enough for me to go on to even form a decent Dark Swan saga addition again, so I decided to do something non-DS related.**_

 _ **I'm Out! Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

She sat there, unmoving, lost in her head. It was raining in Camelot, the first rain since they'd arrived a week and a half ago. The sound of storm hitting against the window helped give her something to focus on, a sort of meditation. Unfortunately, this also helped make the darkness slithering beneath her skin become even more apparent. Emma pulled her knees up to her chest, as if that would protect her.

 _'Feeling lonely?'_ that imp-like voice mocked. _'No. Perhaps helpless is the right word.'_

The blonde shut her eyes tight, and the feeling crawling into her chest made her feel like she was back in those foster homes, blocking out all the nightmarish ghouls that resided within the shadows of the homes. Those were the nights when thoughts of family and home had made her ache. The helplessness had been suffocating back then too.

 _'It wouldn't be so bad if you'd just stop fighting it.'_

"I don't want to be the Dark One."

There was a contorted giggle. _'It's not up to you, dearie. Even the product of True Love can't fight the darkness.'_ She could feel his scaly hand on her shoulder, squeezing possessively. ' _I'm a part of you now.'_

Green eyes welled with tears as she hid her face against her knees. "Please...get out of my head."

 _'Oh, I do love it when they beg.'_

"Emma?"

The tightness in her chest eased and she felt the claw on her shoulder disappear. She pulled her head away from her knees and wiped furiously at her eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine."

She heard her father's boots carefully tread across the stone floor, and out of the corner of her eye watched as he kneeled down next to her. "I doubt that," he replied softly. "You only call me Dad when you're scared."

"David..."

The prince's eyes stared up at his daughter, smiling softly, not asking for an explanation but waiting to see what the other blonde wanted him to do. He'd felt helpless the last few days, unable to do anything to take away this curse from his daughter.

"I'm here, Emma."

Tears leaked from the former Savior's eyes before she just broke down in her chair. Everything was wrong. Everything hurt. Emma hated this feeling more than anything. Everyone was wasting all their time trying to find a way to free Merlin in order to find a way to free her and she couldn't help and she just...

 _'Not being needed is a horri -'_

The voice taunting her was cut off, and Emma realized that David had somehow managed to take her spot in her chair and she was now cradled in his arms, like a child. Like the baby she'd once seen him hold in Henry's book.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart. We'll fix this," he said into her hair, firm and with conviction.

And for that moment, as she took shuttering breaths against her father's shirt, she allowed herself to have a little bit of hope.

* * *

 _ **In honor of the Charming centric episode and the promo that was just released, I decided to do a Charming and Emma chapter. I really have missed Papa Charming and him being more of a dad to Emma. So hears my contribution.**_

 _ **I'm out! Peace!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Something was off. The Charmings were acting too calm, too... She couldn't describe it. There was this haze to their eyes. Regina often joked that they were glassy eyed idiots but this was... unsettling. They wanted to give the dagger to Arthur. Snow seemed strangely unperturbed by Lancelot's betrayal, the same woman who valued family and loyalty above all else.

Something was definitely wrong.

There was also the matter of Emma having trusted Regina with the dagger.

"The dagger stays where I've hidden it."

"Regina-"

"At least," Regina pressed on, sharing a look with Robin. "Until I've had a chance to talk it over with your daughter." The thief gave a brief nod and Regina was glad to see the same unease and suspicion she was feeling reflected on his face. She wasn't imagining things then.

Snow and David shared a similar look, but theirs was laced with irritation. But they both relented. "Alright," Charming replied.

The sorceress internally sighed in relief.

* * *

Regina didn't see Emma until a while later, but from the looks of things it seemed that wherever Hook and Henry had taken her had worked. She seemed much better than she'd been last time the brunette had seen her. "Hey."

Emma actually smirked at the greeting as she looked over at the other woman. "Hey."

Brown eyes rolled. "Glad to see you're feeling better, Miss Swan."

The blonde's smirk turned into a softer, more genuine smile. "I am."

"Good, because we've got another problem."

Emma's brow furrowed, and her expression sobered.

"I think... I think Arthur's done something to your parents."

A darkness flashed across the taller woman's face, then concern. "What happened?"

Regina quickly explained the rest of the fight between Emma's parents, the plan they'd cooked up, and then the conversation that had happened upon the Charmings' return. "They weren't themselves. I think Arthur did something..."

"But you have no proof."

Regina shook her head.

There was a pause as Emma studied the other woman, green eyes scanning her face. "Okay." Regina's eyes widened at the easy acceptance. "What do you want to do?"

Regina grinned.

* * *

 _ **Well I know this is a bit late. But I've been rather busy. Real life and stuff.**_

 ** _Anyway, I really want Regina to see through the deception of the Charmings. Even Robin saw there was something wrong._**

 _ **I'm Out! Peace!**_


End file.
